The Error Of Clark's Ways
by LycoX
Summary: Three concerned individuals are very unpleased with the way a certain farm boy is handling things with the girl of his dreams and resolve to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Error**

**Of Clark's Ways**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: This is a really FUN idea I started thinking about that had me chuckling at times. Takes place after season 3's 'Phoenix' episode. Warning, this may be a little crackish at times.**

* * *

As Lana cried herself to sleep that night hours after her talk with Clark, three individuals watched this with displeased looks on their faces. "Man… That kid is really stupid!" Groused one of the figures.

"Yeah! Real stupid!"

"Girls, I think we should do something about this."

"Like what, Trilly?"

"Like make Clark Kent suffer badly until he apologizes and begs Lana Lang to take him back!" The one known as Trilly said with a troubling grin.

One that was matched by her two fellows as a plan came to their minds about how best to deal with one Clark Kent. "Let's do it!"

**The Next Day In The Kent Barn**

Busying himself with a novel that Lex had recommended to him but never having quite gotten around to until now, Clark let out a sigh. As his attempt at reading it was proving to be more difficult then he'd like considering where his thoughts were at. Said thoughts being on one Lana Lang and knowing without a doubt he'd hurt her yet again with his secretive nature. A nature brought about by the fact he's from another planet and has several different abilities because of his heritage. Worrying and fearing that her reaction would cast her from his life in any number of ways. Even somewhat being resentful of his parents for making him so damned cautious and afraid. _I'll be surprised if Lana ever wants anything to do with me again after yesterday._ Thought the morose teen with a heavy sigh.

And he'd deserve it too for pushing her away when she so truly wanted to be part of his life… "Hey Chump! Why so glum, ya bum!?" Called out a voice, breaking him from his depressing thoughts.

Sitting up, he looked around wildly. "Whose there!?"

"Just a few concerned individuals, Mr. Secretive!" Informed a second voice.

Standing, he continued to look around for where the voices were coming from but finding nothing much to his worry. A tap on his shoulder had him turning around had him turning around and finding nothing. Serving to annoy him a little. "Behind ya, Chump!'"

Quickly turning with full intent to give a piece of his mind, Clark's eyes widened at the sight of three very small girls with tiny wings on their back. Each of them with light green skin. "What the!? What are you three!?"

"Defenders of Love from the 5th Dimension! The name's Trilly!"

"A trio of sisters out to fix your mistakes! The name's Meena!"

"And we'll do whatever it takes to make Lana's day better! And my name's Aki!"

A burst of glitter hit him in the face that sent him stumbling back. "Okay… You three are clearly infected by the Meteor Rocks so why don't I just call the Sheriff, okay?" Asked the young man with a grumble as he wiped away the glitter the best he could.

Trilly scoffed. "You hear that, girls? He thinks we're infected by those dumb rocks from his even dumber planet!"

"That's insulting!"

"Yeah!"

Before Clark could say anything, Meena made him spin around and around in rapid circles for several seconds. Afterwards, he stumbled about while feeling incredibly dizzy until he fell down. "Urk..." Moaned the youth as he vomited.

The trio smirked at him as a few high fives were exchanged. Trilly spoke up. "Ya see, Chump, we've been watchin' you and the pretty Lana and suffice it to say, we're not happy with a few things."

"Yeah! Like how you hide yourself and hurt her! Really not cool!" Meena added.

"So we're to whip you into shape cause otherwise, we'll get Lana a guy so great she'll forget all about you!" Aki put in.

"You ever hear of minding your own business?" Clark asked the trio weakly as he looked up at them.

"And we do, for the most part. But this? This couldn't be ignored. But we'll give you an option." Trilly told him.

"Which is?"

"You go and make peace with Lana and tell her everything and you never hear from us again."

Clark seemed very doubtful of that as he wearily stared at the trio while finding it still pretty hard to get up. "That's it? That's all I have to do?"

"Uhh, duh!" Chimed Aki with an eyeroll.

"Alright, give me an hour and I'll do it." He told them. Even if he was lying as he didn't trust these three at all.

Still thinking they were nothing more then people who were unfortunately infected by Kryptonite. Along with the fact his secret had to be maintained regardless of whether or not he liked or disliked it. He watched as the three huddled together for a few moments while occasionally looking back at him. Moments later saw this finished with the trio glaring at him and he took a step back. "NICE TRY, LIAR!" Yelled the trio at once.

Which was enough to make him wince! "But… But I'm not lying!"

"We know a liar when we see a liar, Mr. Chump Liar!" Trilly informed him irately.

Clark sighed in annoyance. "I don't have to deal with this." And with that reply, he sped off.

Leaving the trio on their own with annoyed frowns on their faces. "Girls… This is gonna be harder then I thought."

"But we've got this!"

"What Meena said. Lana deserves better and he shouldn't be a dummy about his own happiness!"

Trilly narrowed her little eyes. "Girls, our work's just begun!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh boy, Clark's in for a Hell of a time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: And here we go!**

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Two Hours Later at the Kent Farm saw two of Clark's friends in the form of Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan arrive. Both rather concerned with the fact that Clark hadn't met up with them as he had been meant to do for some hanging out and the like. His mother thought he was perhaps out in his 'Fortress' and may have lost track of the time. Unfortunately, a search there had gotten them nothing and as they stepped out of the barn, the two began to talk. "I don't get it, did he up and leave again?" Worried Chloe with a frown on her face.

Pete just shrugged helplessly. Both completely missing the fact that Clark had just passed them by from behind several times. Only, he was frantically struggling with a rather large cat clinging to him that for the life of him, would not let him go! "Maybe we should call Lana and ask her?"

Or God Forbid, ask Lex Luthor. Chloe shook her head. "Not sure asking her about our missing Kent is a good idea."

Especially after seeing how heart broken her friend was last night… And having a pretty damn good idea as to who was responsible for that and barely keeping herself from going after Clark for it. Pete frowned at that as a large clanging sound came from the barn, startling the two. But it didn't keep them in place for long as both went back inside to see Clark looking for something in a harried manner. "Dude! We've been lookin' for you!"

Clark spun around to see his two friends. "You guys watch out! There's this big cat runnin' around!"

The two exchanged looks before looking at him. "Umm… Pretty sure there isn't any big cats at all in here or outside, Clark."

"What!? But there is! I was just fighting with it to get off of me!"

Perplexed looks were exchanged between his two friends. "Man, you must have been out in the Sun for too long or somethin', cause you look perfectly okay to us." Pete told him with Chloe nodding in agreement.

"What!? No! I'm not! There's a big cat and it wouldn't let go of me! I swear it!"

Seriously, couldn't they see his shirt was wrecked!? "If that's the case, why is your shirt not ruined?" Chloe asked doubtfully.

Causing him to quickly inspect his shirt and finding no tears whatsoever. "What!? But I swear, it was happening! They even sicked the thing on me!"

"'They who'? Cause the only ones here are us, man." Pete told him bluntly.

But Clark shook his head. "You mean you don't see them!?"

The two looked around and found nothing much to the amusement of a certain trio. "Nope, just the three of us. But I think we'll just leave you alone for awhile, Clark." Chloe told him as she started to urge Pete to leave.

Clearly thinking that either he'd finally snapped or the weirdness of Smallville had done something to him. And considering he'd ran off for three months and that the weirdness did have merit, it definitely could be either of those things. _Or his guilt is finally getting to him..._

"Uhh, yeah, we'll, we'll do that, man." Pete added and got a look of betrayal from his best friend from another planet.

The two quickly left as Clark yelled for them to come back but neither paid any mind. "Guess you're gonna research this one?"

"Oh yeah." Hopefully whatever was going on wouldn't spread before they could help Clark!

"Hee hee, and those two have been successfully moved!" Trilly said impishly, making Clark turn towards her.

"What!?"

"KITTY!" Aki yelled and Clark let out a scream as a certain big cat was back on him and refusing to get off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Time to continue the fun!**

* * *

**The Talon**

Lex Luthor made his way into the establishment he co-owned with Lana Lang with a perplexed look on his face after having been at the Kent Farm ten minutes ago. "Something the matter, Lex?" Lana asked of him as he came to the counter and noticed that perplexed look of his.

"I… I'm not really sure."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just came from the Kent Farm actually."

"Oh, I… I see." Lana said while trying to ignore the feelings that the mention of that place brought up.

Or rather, one particular person who lived in said place. Pushing it down, she chose to focus on the more important things. "Is everything okay with the Kents?"

"Well, as far as I know, Mr. and Mrs. Kent are. But its Clark I'm actually worried about." He told her while taking notice of the fact Pete and Chloe seemed to be deep in discussion about something.

"Huh, Pete and Chloe are pretty worried about him too."

"And you're not?" He asked, as he knew she tended to be anytime something serious was going on with a certain Plaid wearing Farm Boy.

Lana just shook her head and spoke in a prim tone of voice. "Clark's a big boy, Lex, he can handle himself just fine."

The prim and hurt easily heard in her voice made the young Luthor back up a bit with his hands up. "Whoa! I'm sorry! Obviously I've brought up a topic I shouldn't have." Came his apologetic reply.

"No, its… Its okay. You couldn't have known how hurt I am where he's concerned right now."

_Damnit, Clark, what did you do now?_

One of these days, he was gonna do something Clark didn't like to get him to stop being such an idiot where Lana was concerned. "Do… Do you wanna talk about it?"

Lana shot him a brittle smile. "No, not right now. And if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about anything related to Clark."

Not knowing the full story but deciding to leave it be despite how curious he was, he gave her what she wanted. "Alright, I'll take my usual and I'll be with Pete and Chloe when you bring it out."

She said nothing but just nodded with that brittle smile as she turned away. Sighing to himself, Lex went over to Chloe and Pete, both of whom were in heavy discussion and Clark's name had come up. "I see you both are as concerned as I am about a certain Farm Boy." He declared, making the two jump.

"Jeeze! Way to scare us there, Lex!" Chided Chloe and he gave the two an apologetic smile.

"What do you want, Luthor?"

Chloe frowned at her friend while Lex just brushed it aside due to the more important matter. "Well… Presumably, like you both, to find out what's going on with Clark exactly."

The two exchanged looks before looking to him. "I take it you saw him actin' real weird too, huh?"

"Oh yes. And it worries me. As he was covered in glitter, his hair was pink, and he kept claiming three small Meteor Infected girls were harrassing him. Even making him listen to the most annoying song ever created. Yet, I saw no sign of either of these girls he mentioned." Explained the Bald Billionaire.

Making for the two teens to look at one another again before looking to him again. "That's funny, because when we went over there a few hours ago, he kept claimin' he was bein' attacked by some big cat."

"And said someone or someones was responsible but we couldn't see anyone. We're thinking either his guilt for how he's handled things with Lana is really getting to him this time or..."

"Its another Meteor Incident." Pete finished in a worried and grim manner.

"Now I'm really concerned." Announced Lex.

Hoping his friend was okay and why he was the one being the primary target of a Meteor Infected's ire. _Perhaps they are taking issue with how he handles things with Lana?_

**Meanwhile, In The Kent Farm Barn**

In the Loft of the Barn, Clark was on his knees, staring in shock at the sight of his own head's hair in his hands. "You… You..."

"Hee hee… You needed a haircut badly anyway!" Aki told him as she floated around him.

Proud of her work where his haircut was concerned as her sisters snickered in amusement. And the best part was, this would be one change to him that would be permanent. Meaning that he'd have to re-grow his hair the natural way. "My, my hair… You… You shaved it off..."

"Aki, you do great work!" Trilly praised and Aki preened happily over it.

Suddenly, Clark turned towards them with an angry look in his eyes. "YOU SHAVED MY HAIR OFF!"

"Ooh, I think he's mad!" Meena said mockingly.

"AUGH!" Roared out Clark as he fired his Heat Vision at them.

The trio scattered as he blindly fired off his Heat Vision at them, leaving holes in the walls and ceiling as he tried and failed to get them. Which only served to amuse them and anger him further. "GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Trilly spoke up. "You know what you have to do, Chump! Beg Lana for forgiveness and tell all to her!"

"Yeah, and then we'll leave you alone forever!" Meena added.

"What's going on between me and her is none of your business! I have to maintain the secret, even if I don't like it!"

Aki sighed and made him look green all over much to his annoyed dismay. "Those parents of his." She said with a sigh.

But they wouldn't be doing anything to them. For their only target was Clark. No matter how tempting it was otherwise to try something with the elder Kents.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh… The fun just keeps happening. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Here we go with more fun!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day dawned bright and early for the residents of Smallville, Kansas. Some already having been awake for sometime as they attended to daily morning chores or otherwise. Coffee began to brew in homes as the Roosters quieted down from their morning routines. All was normal for the most part, except for the fact a clown was finding himself waking up atop the highest windmill Smallville had to offer. "What the? Where am I?" Wondered the clown in confusion until he rolled over and nearly fell off the platform!

"What the Hell!? How did I get here!?" Wondered the clown, better known to some as one Clark Kent.

His eyes wide with fear and panic as heights scared him something fierce! "Tee hee! We're how you got here, Chump!" Greeted a giggling and pleased Trelly.

Her sisters also all giggly and pleased with themselves. "Chumpo The Clowno!" Cheered Aki.

"I'm not a clown!" Protested the very unhappy teenager but a smiling Meena held up a mirror for him to look at.

"WHAT!?"

Peals of laughter escaped the trio as he angrily launched himself at them in an attempt to grab one and make them change him back. This unfortunately had the side effect of him dropping down like a lead weight to the ground below. "And he really stuck that landing!" Cheered Meena as she and her sisters laughed their heads off.

For poor Clark had not only fallen, he'd fallen so hard that half his body was now in the ground. "WHY CAN'T YOU THREE MANIACS LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

Trilly rolled her eyes at the moronic clown stuck in the ground courtesy of them. "You know why, Chumpo!"

"I'm not telling her!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"NO! I WON'T!" Yelled the angry clown teen as he struggled to get out of the ground to no avail.

The trio glared at him and as one spoke. "YES! YOU WILL! OR WE WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOUR LAST BREATH!"

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU THREE! I'VE BEATEN OTHER METEOR INFECTED PEOPLE AND I'LL DO THE SAME WITH YOU THREE!"

"No, you won't!"

"Yes, I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO TIMES INFINITY TEN TIMES OVER!"

Clark's face grew even redder, not that you could see it considering all the clown paint on his face. He let out an angry yell and tried to grab one of the girls but couldn't. Not because he was stuck in the ground and they were hovering out of his reach, which that was a factor, but also because they had snuck a straightjacket on to him without his realizing it until then. "Can you please stop this!? I have school to get too!"

"Its a Saturday, Chumpo!" Aki told him with a shake of her head.

"It… It is?"

"Nah, just playin' with ya!" She told him with a snigger and he glared daggers at her.

"AUGH!"

"Meena, are those the Fire Ants from Bela 7?" Wondered Trilly curiously.

"Yep!" Said the girl in a proud voice.

"Nice!"

A high five was had between the two as Clark's pained screams were loudly heard as the Fire Ants swarmed him. Sadly for Clark, the fact these Fire Ants were of Alien origin, had the extra side effect of the fact that Kryptonians were somewhat allergic to the things.

**Hours Later After School**

"What on Earth!?" Muttered several Smallville residents as a teenaged boy in the brightest orange Ballerina outfit imaginable ran through the main street of the town.

Screaming about the giant Bulls chasing after him as he did so. Only, there was no giant Bulls and a certain trio had disabled Clark's Super Speed to further torment him. "Okay… That was the strangest thing I've ever seen." Muttered a shocked Alicia Baker.

Her parents nodding dumbly in agreement and making how they had handled things with her growing up look very tame in comparison. "I have known the valiant P_laid Champion_ for a time and alas, I've never known him to be as if he were as Mad as a Hatter." Muttered Byron Moore nearby.

He and everyone else on the street watched as Clark ran back by, still believing giant Bulls were chasing after him and seeing how puffy his face looked. Word would spread quickly and once it reached Lana, even she'd find herself concerned despite not really wanting to be considering their last conversation with one another. Asking his parents about the whole thing would yield little in the way of answers as they would be just as perplexed by the whole thing. Chloe, Pete, and Lex however, had promised they were looking into the whole thing but sadly hadn't found anything concrete. "THE BULLS! THE BULLS ARE CHASING ME!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh heh… Ohh this is fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: And here we go with the final chapter. I probably could keep this going but I think its best to end it at five chapters. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! I GIVE UP! I'LL DO IT! I'LL COME CLEAN WITH LANA AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!" Screamed out an at the end of his rope Clark Kent.

Whom had finally cracked after three days of near nonstop harassment by the trio from the 5th Dimension. Which had made more then a few people seriously consider calling the men in white coats to outfit him in a very special jacket that made you hug yourself. The trio had spun him about like a top through town, had him decked out as a pink colored Knight who thought he was fighting a dragon in downtown Smallville, exposed him to all sorts of horrifyingly bad music, made him wake up in various places. Chief among them being in high places too much to his dismay and all sorts of other things. His hair was still shaved but if one looked closely, they could see the remaining hair looking like a very light colored green.

Not that he had noticed this thanks to the insanity the trio of Trilly, Meena, and Aki had put him through. "Is that right?" Asked Trilly with her arms crossed and her two sisters on either side of her with their arms crossed as well.

Clark fell to his knees in the Waldo outfit they had put him in 10 minutes ago. "Yes! That's right! I can't take what you're doing anymore! My secrets aren't worth this crap!"

His parents would just have to deal with his telling Lana without consulting them, damnit! Plus, it was his secret and his right to tell! So hah! "Does he realize he's saying all that out loud?" Wondered Meena to Aki curiously.

Whom just shrugged as the Kryptonian ranted. "No idea but its funny stuff either way."

"I'LL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD IF I WANNA! I'M A REAL ALIEN BOY, MA! YOU HEAR ME!? AND MY NOSE ISN'T GROWING LONG EITHER! HA HA HA HA!" Laughed Clark in a manner one might qualify as insane.

A crazed look in his eyes as well. "Well, get to it then, Chumpo! And you'd better make Lana the happiest girl in the whole universe! Understood?" Trilly asked of him in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I will! Count on it! It'll be my life's goal! My second being to never ever, and I mean EVER hear from or see you three again!"

Trilly just smiled at him and patted the cracked teen on the cheek. "Good boy. Here's to hoping you won't be such a tough nut to crack in the future if this kind of thing is needed again."

Clark's left eye twitched as the trio vanished from sight, knowing he wasn't deceiving them at all. "YES! I SHALL TELL! HA HA HA HAAAA!"

He sped off to find Lana, whom was actually on her way to her vehicle for a shift at the Talon when he found her. Surprising her greatly with his sudden entrance right in front of her! "C-Clark!?"

Clark only nodded and fell to his knees and grabbed her hands in his. "Clark, what's going on? Why have you been acting so strangely lately? Why are you even dressed as Waldo for that matter?" She asked of him in a very concerned manner.

Even though part of her hadn't wanted to feel this way but alas, her heart held sway in the end. "I've been made to realize how horrible I've handled things with you Lana. I'm so sorry for how I've done things where you're concerned. The hurt I've caused you cause I was a fool." Began the man she loves as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

The pain in them causing her to gasp while Lana desperately tried to squash any hope about where this was going. "I'll never hold you at arm's length again, I'll never keep secrets from you again, I love you, Lana. I will tell you everything, even if it makes you hate me. Just please… Please take me back fully into your life!"

"How… How do I know this isn't something you're gonna 180 on later? Because I can't take anymore heartache where you're concerned, Clark." Lana replied with tears of her own wanting to spill forth.

"Because I won't, I promise! Like when I appeared right in front of you just now? That was me using Super Speed. When, when Eric Summers had powers in our Freshmen year? He accidentally got those from me, making me powerless until I used your necklace to get them back. I was just so afraid of how you'd react and I've been taught to hide myself as much as possible for fear of what could happen. But I don't care anymore, I'd rather you know and be afraid then have it all hidden from you!"

Lana could hardly believe this was happening as she had dreamed of something like it for so long. Though dreams versus reality was so vastly different but the young lady just could hardly care. For she was finally getting her heart's desire. "I'll never turn you away again, Lana, I'll never hide anything from you again. Just please… PLEASE! Take me back!" Begged the young Last Son.

Not caring at all if it made him look pathetic as he wanted to truly be with her and not just because of what he feared those three girls would do to him. They made him realize it wasn't worth keeping himself apart from the girl he loves more than anything. Lana was openly crying now as various onlookers watched the whole thing happen. "Oh, Clark! You promise?"

"I'll die to keep that promise if that's what it takes." He told her dead seriously.

Even if it was unrealistic to keep that promise but he just didn't care. And neither did she at that point. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes! As in I'll take you back!" She told him with utmost sincerity as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She watched as his face lit up and then found herself being hugged and kissed by him. A kiss Lana melted into and felt everything from him in that passionate embrace. Her feet were off the ground as he held her in his arms as they kissed, barely hearing the cheers from the various onlookers. Soon, the two allowed their foreheads to softly touch the other's as they sighed in utter contentment. "I love you, Lana Lang."

"And I love you, Clark Kent."

Lana would end up calling in to spend as much time as possible with the man of her dreams on evening, learning everything there was to know about him. Alien heritage and all and only being upset with him for thinking wrongly about being at fault for the loss of her parents. She was saddened for the loss of his people and a pair of parents that he'd never get to know while also being infuriated with his birth father's interference the year before via AI means. Swearing that she'd give the AI a strong piece of her mind if she ever got the chance. But at the end of it all, everything made so much sense for Lana and she couldn't be happier to finally know everything.

Same for Clark for that matter and her sweetheart from the stars would pass out in her bed while the two cuddled up in it. But she didn't mind as she could tell he clearly needed rest after the strange Hell he'd been through in the past few days. And even though it hadn't been pleasant for him, part of Lana wanted to thank whomever had been the cause of it all for getting him to realize the way he was handling things was a mistake where she was concerned. Lana couldn't wait to see how the future unfolded for her and Clark now that he had seen the light. "Psst." Came a voice, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Whose there?"

"Your fairy godmother of a sort!" Replied the voice and then before her eyes, a tiny person appeared.

Causing her to gasp in surprise and a little bit of fear. "Who, who are you!?"

"I'm Trilly from the 5th dimension! And don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or Chumpo the Sleepyhead. I promise." Assured the little person.

Who, along with her sisters, had made everyone but Clark and Lana forget the events of the past few days and instead, placed some other memories in their minds. One that would help tell a different story of how Clark and Lana found their way back to one another. Lana frowned at the nickname Trilly gave her boyfriend. "That's not a very nice name for him, you know."

"Oh, I know, but considering what a moron he was where you're concerned? Its well deserved."

"Did… Did you have anything to do with what Clark went through the past few days?" She asked, choosing to leave the insults alone for the time being.

Trilly nodded with a proud smile. "You bet! Me and my sisters put him through the ringer free of charge! As we couldn't handle the way he was doin' things with ya. On the plus side, it made him realize his keepin' things from ya wasn't worth the pain it was causin' ya both. Oh, and you two are the only ones who remember the crazy stuff we put him through." Informed Trilly helpfully.

Lana was surprised by this and oddly touched that this girl and her sisters had gone through so much trouble to get Clark to realize things. "Oh, well, I guess I should be thanking you and your sisters."

"Believe me, it was our absolute pleasure so no thanks is necessary. We're just glad we were able to help."

A smile came Trilly's way as Lana relaxed against Clark's sleeping form. "At any rate, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Adios!" And with that, Trilly was gone.

Leaving Lana and Clark on their own. She'd place a kiss on his cheek before sighing happily while wondering what she could do for those girls who'd interfered and made Clark open his eyes. Sighing happily to herself, Lana drifted off to sleep. _Love you, Clark._

Happiness was theirs at last and both teenagers would hold on to it for a long time to come. No matter the obstacle.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That was probably the most cheesiest/corny thing I've ever done but I'm proud of myself for it. Hope folks enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
